


Le silence d'une vie

by MissKitty28



Category: The Hours (2002)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: "Elle menait la vie d’un autre, et épanouissait le rêve d’une personne qu’elle n’était même pas sûre d’avoir choisie." Plongée dans les pensées de Laura Brown... (film "The Hours").





	Le silence d'une vie

***

Chaque matin, ses yeux s’ouvraient dans une peine indicible. 

Le regard vide, le corps lourd. 

Chaque mouvement lui demandait d’aller puiser ses forces dans des ressources insoupçonnées de son être.

Elle vivait en façade une vie de rêve, à l’apparence claire et soignée.

Elle se sentait ingrate de ressentir ce qu’elle ressentait. 

Le vide.

Le désespoir d’une vie qu’elle n’avait pas choisie. Et qui la laissait dépérir, heure après heure, jour après jour.

Son merveilleux mari venait de partir pour le travail, lui laissant de merveilleuses fleurs en cadeau.

Elle était désormais assise dans sa merveilleuse cuisine en compagnie de son sans cesse interrogatif mais merveilleux fils de quatre ans, dans une merveilleuse maison trop grande pour elle, où tout lui paraissait futile et étranger.

Rien n’avait de sens. Rien n’avait d’emprise sur ce qu’elle était.

Elle ne se sentait pas mourir, car quelque part au fond d’elle, elle savait qu’elle était déjà morte.

Elle menait la vie d’un autre, épanouissait le rêve d’une personne qu’elle n’était même pas sûre d’avoir choisie.

Elle vivait le silence.

Mais en son for intérieur, les hurlements, assourdissants, continuaient de faire battre son pouls.

Ultimes pulsations, qui la rappelaient à son existence, fusse t-elle déplaisante et futile.

Son regard se perdait souvent vers la porte d’entrée. Elle la fixait longuement, tel un échappatoire, peut-être réel, peut-être symbolique, qui la mènerait vers un autre monde, une autre réalité.

Une réalité dans laquelle elle pourrait enfin épanouir sa personne. Cesser de suffoquer à chaque seconde.

Une réalité où elle se trouverait.

Et trouverait un sens à son existence.


End file.
